Afterthoughts - The Prom
by Goddess Isa
Summary: The Scooby Gang finishes what should have been the most romantic night of their senior year


TITLE: Afterthoughts - The Prom  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: The Scooby Gang finishes what should have been the most romantic night of their senior year  
SPOILER: The Prom, with hints on the past and the future  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =) 'Don't Speak' is by No Doubt, and I just want to take this time to ramble on and on for no reason. Usually, when I write a fic, I play whatever song I'm using in the fic a few times beforehand to get the full feeling of the music. I usually am totally sick of the song by the time the fic is written, but I'm not sick of 'Don't Speak'. I'm going back to my little nook in the back of the library now. Giles, if you need me I'm putting the Shakespeare in alphabetical order.   
  
  
  
"Attention seniors," the DJ said in his annoying voice. "I want to take this moment to congratulate all of you on a job well done. You should all be very proud of yourself and give yourself a big round of applause." everyone clapped, but Buffy kept her arm linked through Angel's. She smiled at the people in the circle around her. Xander, Willow, Oz, Giles, Cordelia. She wasn't going to question the fact that Wesley was standing thisclose to Cordelia. She was just happy to have her Angel back, even if it was only for that one night.   
  
"I just want you to know that Principal Snyder is very sorry he couldn't be here with you tonight." the entire class yelled happily at that announcement. "And we dedicate this, the last song of the night, to you, the seniors. This, after all, will be your last dance at Sunnydale."   
  
The gang broke into their couples and Giles stood back, happily watching the children he was so proud of dance. He could see the hurt in Buffy and Angel's eyes, but he had to give it to them for both being mature enough to realize that they could never realistically be together.   
  
  
//You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together  
  
Always  
  
  
I really feel  
  
That I'm losin'  
  
My best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be  
  
The end  
  
  
It looks as though  
  
You're letting go  
  
And if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explainin'  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinkin'   
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are all together mighty  
  
Frightening  
  
  
As we die  
  
Both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands   
  
I sit and cry  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explainin  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinkin  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
  
We gotta stop pretending  
  
Who we are  
  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying  
  
Are we?\\  
  
  
"This is it," Angel said softly. "Our last dance."   
  
"You can still stay," Buffy said with only a glimmer of hope in her eyes.   
  
"Buffy."   
  
"I know, I know, I just had to hope." she laid her head back on his shoulder and cried as the song ended. The lights went from dim to overly bright as the music faded off and everyone began to seperate. Buffy pulled away from Angel to kiss him, and their lips met in one sweet kiss. She closed her eyes for just a moment, and when she opened them, he was gone.   
  
"Buffy," Giles came up beside her. "Are you all right?"   
  
"No," she shook her head. "But I will be. Someday."   
  
"So," Xander came up to them, clapping his hands and snapping his fingers. "Whadda ya say we go out? Go bangin'? Hit the party scene?"   
  
"This is why I hate high school." Anya put her hands to her head.   
  
"You don't have to come!" Xander said hopefully.   
  
"You okay?" Willow asked, putting her arm around her best friend. "Do you want to go home? Wanna do the girl bonding, male trashing thing." she glanced at Oz, Xander and Giles who all looked a tad stricken. "No offense."   
  
"None taken." Oz replied.   
  
"No, I'm fine." Buffy wiped away tears. She took her award from Giles and smiled. "It's prom night. Time to party."   
  
"Party like it's 1999." Oz added. "Which, of course, it is, but still."   
  
Buffy put another arm around Cordelia, and albeit reluntantly, she put hers around Xander. They muttered their goodbyes to Giles and left as a group, the five of them against the world the way they had more or less started out.  



End file.
